


Numb Nightmares

by Black_Lotus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request from jeremy.crawford27 for a Hotch/JJ/Garcia threesome. Its set after Season 10 ep 11 so there may be spoilers for some. Hotch and JJ needed to feel, Garcia was just an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb Nightmares

Fantastic art by Emilie Brown

 

 

It wasn't that JJ didn't love Will because she did, with every fibre of her being she loved her husband and her son. They were the light of her life banishing the dark. It was just that she needed to feel, to remember that she was alive and JJ couldn't feel that with Will, not after all that had happened. If she went home to him and Henry she would be tortured with the memory of what they had lost, Will's child, Henry's sibling. The Tivon Askari in her head had made it more than clear that he would take everything from JJ: her husband, her son, her friends and even her job. JJ needed something to remove all those worries and fears even if it was only for a few hours; hell ten minuets would make her feel a world better.

Hotch was fully aware of how much pain JJ was feeling, he was the only one of the team that could even imagine the pain of losing a child. When Haley had died and Hotch had experienced those few moments thinking his son was too, that was the only thing that gave him any idea of her agony. Hotch had always been there for anyone in the team, he always knew more than he let on, but would only ever let someone know it when they were ready to share: Hotch was a good man like that. So that was why she found herself knocking on his office door. The floor was dead and silent until she heard the squeak of Hotch's chair and his footballs as he came to answer the door.

“Hello JJ. Is there something I can do for you?” Hotch managed to sound stoic even though he could see the terrified look on JJ's face.

“Hotch...I...I...” JJ suddenly forgot everything she was going to say: she just started crying.

Though he always appeared stoic Hotch felt so much, he felt like someone had gripped his heart and squeezed as he looked at her. She was in agony and needed him, so he would be there for her. Hotch pulled JJ to his chest and just stood there holding her, his chin resting on her blonde head. JJ clung to his shirt just breathing in the scent of ink and coffee that was SSA Aaron Hotchner, her fingers gripped his shirt making sure he was going nowhere. Her tears darkened the soft fabric but Hotch didn't care, JJ needed someone to hold her and she had chosen him. The older man guided her into his office and onto the rarely used couch opposite the door. Reluctantly JJ released him and gave a half-hearted chuckle.

“I'm sorry, Hotch. I'm a mess aren't I?”

“It gets to all of us. Sometimes crying is the only thing to help.” He shuffled closer and wiped away her tears with his thumb. “You are brave JJ, brave and strong. You will get through this, I know you will.”

“How can you be sure?” JJ's voice was barley above a whisper.

“Because you have the team, you have me. I'll help you JJ, we all will.”

For the first time JJ looked up to see Hotch's big chocolate eyes, she had never noticed the small golden flakes around the edges until then. They were beautiful, soulful even. Her eyes dropped to his cupid bow lips and then darted back up to the golden eyes. Down, up. Down, up. It happened so quickly and yet so slowly at the same time. Like pause and fast-forward had been hit together. Before she could stop herself, JJ leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Hotch's lips. He pulled back.

“JJ, you're upset. You should just go home to Will, to Henry.”

“I know.” The tears nearly started again. “I can't though. Hotch I need this, I need you.”

They both knew it was a bad idea, but neither cared, JJ needed to remember she was alive and Hotch needed to remind himself that he was human and not some statue with no emotions. They needed this.

Neither gave a thought to the camera in the corner of the room looking down on the two of them. Garcia had just been checking the systems when she came across the dalliance going on in Hotch's office. Her eyebrow raised and she enlarged the image to fully see what was happening. JJ was missing her shirt and bra and was getting pretty far with removing his shirt. Garcia had always found Hotch attractive, what with the suit and the authority. She had found the same true of JJ, Garcia had never really been attracted to women, she had experimented a little in high school of course, but never really found girls that interesting beyond 'oh cute shoes'. JJ was different, there was just something about the way she smiled, the way her azure eyes sparkled, the way she would hold Garcia tight when she hugged the blonde. JJ was special.

Garcia watched for a time, her bottom lip between her teeth as heat built between her thighs. She knew this was a private moment between Hotch and JJ but she couldn't help imagining being there with them. What would Hotch's hands on her skin be like? What would a kiss from JJ make her feel? She didn't know, but when she saw JJ throw her head back in delight as Hotch pressed kisses to her perfectly formed breasts Garcia decided she would find out. With a smile Garcia turned off the cameras.

Her neon pink heels clicked down the halls making sure the floor was indeed abandoned. Not a soul in sight. _Good_ she thought. Carefully she made her way up the steps and along the catwalk to Hotch's office door and ever so quietly pushed it open.

“Oh God! Oh God!” JJ panted, Hotch had her pinned to the floor and his head between her legs. “Yes!”

Garcia had never seen anything sexier in her life. She knew Hotch had a talented tongue, being a lawyer he had to, but the scene before her was amazing. JJ had her fingers gripping his dark locks and her thighs wrapping around his head, her breath was laboured and her eyes had long since fluttered shut. She could take the watching no longer.

“Hey.” She said softly.

JJ's eyes flew open and locked onto Garcia, fear filling them, while Hotch pulled his face from her folds. He looked at a loss for words and his lips sparkled with JJ's juices: Garcia bit her lip.

“Room for one more?”

It was safe to say that it was not the question they had been expecting. 'What the fuck?' had been more like it. Hotch could see the need in Penelope's eyes, he knew she liked him and JJ, he knew way too much about everyone in his team and that was without profiling them. The dark haired man got to his feet, the bulge in his pants obvious, and made his way over to the hacker with a uncharacteristic smile.

“Lock the door behind you.”

Garcia felt her heart flutter and the heat between her legs throb with want. Somehow Hotch was the perfect balance of soft and dominant, she loved it. Couldn't get enough of it, of _him_. JJ was naked but Hotch was still fully clothed, his shirt was open and hanging off his shoulders, his tie God only knew where, but fully clothed nonetheless. As soon as she had locked the door Garcia tugged the offending fabric of his sky blue shirt off and threw it over towards his desk. His scars were apparent but no one cared, they didn't make him ugly, they showed that he had survived. Hotch could survive almost anything but it was with JJ and Garcia that he could finally live again.

Penelope wore a brand new pink and black dress with three quarter length sleeves, it was perfect for her character, but she couldn't have cared less as she practically ripped it from her body, casting it aside somewhere near Hotch's shirt. In that moment the new dress was nothing more than a barrier between her skin and that of Hotch and JJ's. Standing in her pale yellow bra and panties Garcia let a seductive smile dominate her face as Hotch made his way behind her and JJ rose to her knees to get a better view.

"Let me help you with this."

Before she had even processed what Hotch had said her bra was on the floor. His hands were so soft against her skin, she had always expected calluses due to his constant writing and gun, but no, they were soft...and talented. His fingertips traced the length of her neck causing Garcia's eyes to flutter shut and her body to throb with want, with need. Hotch was having fun she could tell, but she wasn't about to let him have control that easily. Garcia pulled him round so he had his back to JJ and slowly started to push him over to the couch, never taking her eyes from his. His legs bumped the couch and he fell down onto it, he smiled as he watched Penelope join JJ on her knees before him. It was like he was king and they were his beautiful blonde consorts.

JJ looked over to Garcia and then back to Hotch, her pain was already beginning to drain away leaving nothing but lust. Fingers snaked up his right leg and he looked down to find Garcia nearing his belt her fingers were quick and skilled; showed off her talent as a hacker instantly. The belt came open easily giving a slight metallic clink as it did so. With it open the pressure on his hard member eased ever so slightly and for that he was thankful. From nowhere came a second pair of hands on him, these ones moved slower, not out of nerves but out of desire, JJ wanted to take her time tracing his thigh before she pulled down the zip of his pants. JJ and Garcia seemed to have teamed up to tease him and Hotch wasn't going to complain about it. Garcia was beautiful but Hotch much preferred her inner beauty, she had a way of making everything better, one sentence and anyone in the team could smile again. JJ was a little different she had both external and inner beauty but Hotch's favourite thing about JJ other than her bravery was her voice. He couldn't quite describe it but that voice was like a lighthouse in the worse of storms to him, she was the voice of reason, logic and at the worst of times she was the voice of hope.

JJ and Garcia dragged him out of his thoughts with a gentle tug at his pants and boxers, instinctively he lifted his hips so make it easier on them and within seconds the girls had his last remaining articles of clothing off and tossed to the other side of the room. Penelope pressed a soft open mouthed kiss to his inner thigh while JJ climbed up to cover his lips with her own, her tongue gliding across his teeth making him shudder with lust.

“Share.”

Said Garcia who had moved to his other side. Hotch shifted his head and gave Garcia's mouth the same treatment as JJ had gotten, she tasted faintly of Strawberries, whether she had eaten them or it was her lip-gloss Hotch couldn't tell, didn't really care. His full attention turned to Garcia, his large hands found their way down between her thighs and began to torment the warm wetness he had caused. Hotch's movements were soft and gentle, like the finest of paint strokes on the Mona Lisa. His fingers circled her needy entrance coating themselves in her juices, just as she was about to beg a finger slipped inside her. Garcia gasped.

“Yes.”

A half smiled decorated Hotch's face as he turned back to show he hadn't forgotten about JJ with a kiss. Another finger slipped inside and Penelope began to pant at the wonderful torment Hotch was creating between her legs. His rhythm was perfect until JJ teased his left nipple with her tongue, she wouldn't let him forget about her. Fingertips traced over the spot Garcia most wanted touched, the over sensitive nerves tingeing with delight, with want, with need. He moved his finger's faster and faster forcing her up to the edge. Garcia clung on with her yellow-pained fingernails, but eventually she couldn't hold up against Hotch's torment and fell over the edge into orgasm. She screamed.

"Oh my God! Hotch!"

She fell back against the couch as she came down from her high. Panting, desperate to get much needed oxygen into her deprived lungs. Hotch's smile grew knowing he had caused her pleasure, he and always enjoyed pleasing his team, orgasm was just a new way of doing it. With Garcia off in her own little orgasmic world the raven haired man turned his attention back to the ever-beautiful JJ. Before he could say a world she was straddling his hips, desperate for the friction he offered. JJ was strong there was no denying that but in that moment looking up at her Hotch couldn't help but thing how needy and small she looked. His teeth found her collarbone and began to nibble gently, pulling little moans and begs for more from her cupid bow lips. Hotch could fight off his own want any longer, Garcia had been sated, it was his and JJ's turn. His palms slid up JJ's thighs to her hips where his nails dug in, not enough to mark her, but enough to make her remember he could have.

"Please." She begged.

He couldn't say 'no' to that and so in one smooth motion sheathed himself inside her. There was a loud moan that even got Garcia's eyes to open for a moment, but no one was quite sure who it had come from, maybe both of them. No one could really take in new information. Hotch started slow, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, JJ's arms wrapped around his neck keeping him close and giving her the stability needed to thrust her hips. She nibbled on his earlobe in time with his thrusts that quickly grew faster and faster. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Tivon

Askari, Foyet, James Colby Baylor or Jason Clark Battle, whatever he wanted to be called, were all distant memories, nightmares long since dreamed.

A few more thrusts and JJ came, hard, clinging to Hotch like a lifeline. White exploded behind her eyes like a celestial firework show that she couldn't look away from. Her whole body pulsed with pleasure around Hotch who was doing his best not to give in to his orgasmic rush and bite her pale skin.

“That was amazing.” Breathed Garcia who had at some point remembered the world around her. JJ and Hotch just chuckled, but it didn't last long.

Hotch's cell buzzed, because the real world and all its pain didn't stay gone for long.


End file.
